Tout commença dans un magasin de farce et attrapes
by raoulett
Summary: Tout commença dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, et ironiquement, tout finit au même endroit.


Coucou.

Voici une traduction. C'est un gros coup de coeur. Celle-ci est de Tookietookietookie. Son titre original est It All Startec With A Joke Shop. Vous pouvez la retrouver à cette adresse :

.net/s/5362259/1/It_All_Started_With_A_Joke_Shop

Bonne lecture

_*~*~*~*~*_

**La vérité sur un amour entre Sang-Purs**

_Tout commença dans un magasin de farce et attrapes, et ironiquement, tout finit au même endroit._

_*~*~*~*~*_

**Année 1999**

Le soleil brillait avec éclat dans le Chemin de Traverse alors que Daphne Greengrass et sa jeune sœur Astoria flânaient de vitrines en vitrines. Elles étaient toutes deux surprises de voir comme en seulement quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, la vie avait commencé à changer dans le monde sorcier. Il semblait aux deux jeunes Sang-Purs que le monde entier était un peu plus éclatant et un petit peu moins dangereux.

Daphne laissa un soupir de bien-être s'échapper alors qu'elle marchait le long des rues pavées pleines de sorciers et de sorcières bruyants qui souriaient tous et semblaient heureux. Astoria, la jeune sœur de Daphne suivait derrière elle, fixant les heureuses familles d'un air étrange, presque confus. Son regard s'éclaircit quand elle remarqua un bâtiment qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

-Oh, Daphne, est-ce qu'on peut entrer là-dedans ? demanda Astoria avec un charmant sourire en pointant du doigt l'enseigne « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

Daphne se mordit les lèvres mais acquiesça.

-Si tu veux mais n'oublie pas qu'on doit toujours acheter tes livres de sixième année et tes fournitures.

Astoria fit un vague signe de tête sans faire attention au son de voix désapprobateur de sa sœur. Elle se dirigea avec impatience vers le bien connu magasin de farces et attrapes d'un pas déterminé.

Les Greengrass était une famille de Sang-Purs, qui comme toutes les autres Sang-Purs, connaissait tout le monde et essayait toujours de cacher les membres de leur famille qui ne serait pas du même standing. Les femmes Greengrass se ressemblaient toutes physiquement et ressortaient facilement dans une foule. Elles étaient en général plutôt menues, avec une peau légèrement mate et des cheveux blonds pales. Leur visage était rond et délicat, leurs yeux pleins de mystère, d'intelligence et lumineux.

Daphne était un peu plus grande que sa famille, dominant de son mètre soixante cinq, et ses yeux marrons foncé étincelants reflétaient ses préjugés et son mépris pour tout ce qui était commun. Même si elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, Daphne allait dans quelques mois partir en Roumanie pour épouser un sorcier Sang-Pur. Elle partait là-bas car, comme l'avait expliqué Mrs Greengrass à quelques amis, « il reste très peu de Sang-Purs mâles respectables en vie en Angleterre après la guerre. » Désormais, ils cachaient leurs préjugés au monde autant que possible… Les vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre, et à vrai dire, les Greengrass ne désiraient pas vraiment abandonner leurs idéaux pour correspondre à celui du reste du monde, ce qui serait une trahison envers ceux qui s'étaient battus et étaient morts pour ces idéaux. Les filles Greengrass avaient perdu leur père et leur grand frère dans la guerre ; deux blessures qui leur causaient toujours une immense peine. Leur père avait disparu un jour d'été quelques années plus tôt alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait envoyé pister Dumbledore, leur frère, lui, avait été tué dans la bataille de Poudlard, sous les yeux d'Astoria et de Daphne. La souffrance qu'avait causée cette épreuve les rongeait toujours, cachée en public mais toujours présente et persistante dans leur esprit.

Astoria Greengrass était petite et menue, à peine plus d'un mètre cinquante. Le teint plus mat que celui de sa sœur, elle avait de grands yeux gris et froids qui scintillaient d'indifférence et de malice. Une charmante moue qu'elle arborait en permanence embellissait son visage. Elle souriait peu et avait généralement une attitude apathique face à tout ce qu'elle avait ou connaissait. En revanche, quand elle estimait que quelque chose était digne de son intérêt, elle en était obsédée au delà de toute raison et de toute compréhension. Son sourire était étrange car il n'y avait qu'un seul coté qui se courbait, celui de droite, lui donnant un sourire de travers qui suintait le mauvais caractère et le danger. Son nez était légèrement en trompette, constellé de taches de rousseur qui montrait qu'elle levait le nez à tous ceux qu'elle croisait, quoi qu'étant Greengrass, elle ne remarquait probablement pas les roturiers et les faibles qui se mouvaient autour d'elle. Astoria n'était en fin de compte une sorcière moyenne : bonne en tout mais excellente en peu de choses.

Daphne attrapa le bras d'Astoria alors que sa sœur allait entrer dans la boutique.

-Tori, tu sais que nous risquons fortement d'être mal accueillies là-dedans, lâcha Daphne d'une voix étouffée, presque embarrassée, qui fit se retourner Astoria en soufflant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce sont des Weasley, Daph ! Comme s'ils pouvaient se permettre de refuser de servir qui-que-ce-soit ! Même avec quelqu'un de moins de qui se soucier.

Astoria lui sourit, goguenarde, et ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer, laissant une Daphne ennuyée et en colère sur le pas de la porte.

-Cette fille ne comprend rien, murmura Daphne avec humeur dans sa barbe en suivant sa jeune sœur dans le magasin.

En fait, sa sœur comprenait EXACTEMENT ce qu'elle faisait, et savait parfaitement la souffrance que l'entrée de deux Sang-Purs d'une famille de partisans reconnus du Seigneur des Ténèbres causerait aux deux frères Weasley qui tenaient la boutique.

Une petite clochette sonna quand Astoria et Daphne entrèrent dans le magasin qui était à leur grande surprise assez plein. Des enfants de tous âges courraient dans toute l'échoppe en mettant des bougies dans leur bouche et en tirant de leurs poches leurs économies pour les dépenser en ce qu'Astoria considérait comme des « futilités ». Astoria constata avec joie que Ron et George l'avaient remarquée et étaient en train de chuchoter à toute vitesse. Daphne avait fait le même constat et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous l'intensité de leur regard et la haine qu'ils contenaient. Elle mordit ses lèvres et baissa la tête alors qu'elle tapotait gentiment sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

-Viens, Astoria, ils ne veulent pas de nous ici, fit-elle tout bas.

Comme la plupart des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres encore vivants, Daphne se sentait souvent mal à l'aise en présence d'autres gens, et était nerveuse et frémissante, extrêmement attentive à ne jamais faire un pas derrière la ligne, par peur des répercussions sur sa famille et elle.

Astoria grimaça et continua à avancer. Elle avait vu une babiole qui l'avait presque fait rire tout haut. C'était parfait.

-Oh, regarde ! s'exclama t-elle d'une voix forte. Une fausse oreille ! dit-elle en l'attrapant et la montrant aux frères Weasley avec un sourire malicieux.

-Hey, George, je suppose que c'est avec ça que tu as débarqué quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a arraché l'oreille, nan ?

George s'étouffa et fit un mouvement vers sa baguette, qui fut stoppé par Ron posant sa main sur le large et fort torse de son frère.

L'infime mouvement était suffisant pour alimenter le feu qu'Astoria n'essayait pas d'arrêter et elle ricana avant de continuer de son habituelle voix haute perchée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de feu sa marraine Bellatrix Black.

-Quel dommage que tu n'ais pas pu faire un nouveau corps pour l'autre frère, mais comme ça au moins sans lui, tu peux prendre toute la gloire et l'attention.

D'horreur, Daphne ouvrit grand les yeux quand Astoria lui sourit méchamment et fit une grimace tordue en voyant l'éruption de colère dans les cheveux roux de deux frères. Ron sortit sa baguette en même temps que George, et en dépit des nombreux essais de Daphne pour tirer Astoria, celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Au contraire, elle restait droite face à eux en les fixant dans les yeux sans ciller, pas inquiète le moins du monde de ce qui pourrait arriver. En fait, elle semblait plutôt apprécier la scène qu'elle avec déclenché de quelques petits mots. Son plaisir fut interrompu par une nouvelle voix, forte et ferme, autoritaire et familièrement traînante.

-Ca suffit ! C'est un magasin de farce et c'était une farce. Plutôt de mauvais goût et indécente mais ce n'était qu'une blague, fit Draco Malfoy, surgissant d'une pile de boites derrière laquelle il avait suivi l'altercation.

-DEGAGEZ ! TOUS LES TROIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOIR AUCUN DE VOUS ICI ! hurla Ron, son visage habituellement pale devenant aussi rouge que la racine de ses cheveux.

George tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers les escaliers avec ce qui semblait être de la colère et par-dessus tout, du désespoir, sûrement dû au commentaire d'Astoria.

-Regardez, Weasley est parti geindre dans son coin. Boo-Hoo, se moqua-t-elle et après une pause et s'être humecté les lèvres elle cria :

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir perdu quelqu'un de votre famille, vous savez ! Si vous regardiez plus loin que votre nez, vous verriez qu'il y en a d'autre qui souffre bien plus que vous.

Elle dévisagea Ron avec colère, avant de se tourner et de partir en coup de vent en donnant des coups dans tout ce qui passait à portée de main.

Draco et Daphne coururent derrière elle. Une fois dans la rue, Daphne força sa sœur à lui faire face et fit claquer une gifle sonore sur la joue d'Astoria, sans sentir sa propre douleur quand sa main rentra brutalement en collision avec la joue, laissant une large marque rouge. Dans les yeux de Daphne, il y avait des larmes de consternation et de peur.

-Je sais que tu es triste d'avoir perdu Papa et Matimeo, Astoria, mais tu n'améliores pas les choses ! Tu comprends ?! siffla Daphne, agrippée si fermement à l'épaule de sa sœur qu'elle pouvait sentir ses ongles manucurés entrer dans sa peau. Daphne poussa sa sœur et leva ses mains en signe de défaite.

-Maintenant tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de toi. Tiens, prend l'argent et achète tes affaires toute seule, fit-elle en jetant le sac d'argent dans la main de sa sœur avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir furieusement en passant devant le magasin de farces. Elle disparut rapidement dans la foule.

Astoria se tint debout dans la rue avec une expression confuse sur le visage. Pourquoi sa sœur était-elle si en colère ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Muette de stupeur après le choc, elle regardait l'endroit où se tenait sa sœur, tenant toujours la bourse dans la main. Les bruits de rires et d'explosions venant du magasin de farces et attrapes emplissaient de nouveau la rue.

Astoria se tourna et trouva Draco qui se tenait debout devant elle avec un regard bizarre.

-Quoi, Draco, tu veux avoir ton tour, toi aussi ? Dans ce cas, ne te gène pas, la cible est libre en ce moment.

Draco hocha la tête. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'avait pas vu Astoria et il pouvait à peine croire à quel point elle avait changée. Toutes les femmes Greengrass étaient attirantes d'une manière propre à chacune, mais la plupart des sorcières étaient désormais comme Daphne, émotionnellement fragiles et timides, effrayées à l'idée de punitions à cause de leur lignée et de leur choix pendant la guerre. Pourtant, là, en face de lui se tenait une jeune fille qui ne connaissait pas cette peur et cette fragilité. En fait, elle possédait plutôt la force, la colère et l'amertume de Bellatrix elle-même. Tout cela suintait tellement chez Astoria que Draco était plus qu'intrigué par cette fille en face de lui.

-Allez viens, je t'accompagne pour acheter tes livres, fit-il simplement. Astoria le regarda, sceptique, avant d'acquiescer et de le suivre.

Après cette journée et l'incident du magasin de farces, Draco et Astoria passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble en amis et quand Astoria retourna à l'école, Draco découvrit qu'il avait développé une surprenante attirance pour cette jeune sorcière si fière. Une attirance que son âme brisée n'aurait jamais ressentie, avait-il cru. Pour quelqu'un qui lui faisait sentir qu'il était de nouveau en vie.

*~*~*~*

**Année 2017**

-Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy! Dépêche-toi où nous serons en retard! cria Astoria Malfoy dans la cage d'escaliers à son fils de onze ans, la colère devenant plus qu'évidente dans son ton de voix.

Visiblement, ce fut efficace car un moment plus tard, un garçon blond et maigre vêtu impeccablement se rua dans les escaliers et arriva aux pieds de sa mère. Il se relava, la tête haute, le nez ressemblant à celui de sa mère et pointant vers le ciel, alors que son teint mat rougeoyait et qu'il roulait de ses yeux gris dans une attitude nonchalante. Astoria baissa le regard sur son fils (qui n'était pourtant pas loin) et lui gronda de bien se tenir. Elle se tourna et impatiemment tapa par terre de son onéreuse chaussure pour attendre son mari Draco qui devait arriver par l'immense cheminée en marbre du manoir Malfoy. Astoria venait juste de s'humecter les lèvres pour se préparer à crier de nouveau contre les lois qui interdisaient de garder un elfe de maison, quand son mari apparu, vêtu d'un somptueux costume noir et tenant à la main la vieille canne de Lucius Malfoy.

-Peut-être que tu devrais aller toute seule sur le chemin de Traverse, dit-il en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne et regardant sa femme avec espoir. Je ne vois vraiment pas quel besoin vous avez que je vous y accompagne, fit Draco d'une voix lente, fatiguée, pleine de lourde mélancolie. Elle secouait la tête, sans se soucier de son ton ou de son expression, tout en agitant la main pour éloigner les états d'âme de son mari, comme s'ils n'étaient que de volutes de fumée dérangeantes.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ton fils et moi n'allons pas voyager seuls dans Londres. Allez Draco, viens !

Draco secoua la tête, défait et poussa un long soupir quand il suivit sa femme et son fils dans les flammes vertes qui prenaient toute la place et qu'il voyageait jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse en Poudre de Cheminette.

Quand Draco posa le pied hors de l'âtre, il vit Astoria qui marchait frénétiquement et regardait tout autour, les yeux pleins de peur et d'inquiétude.

-Il n'est pas là, Draco !! Draco, il n'est pas là !! cria-t-elle quand elle l'aperçut.

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer.

-Où penses-tu qu'il soit allé ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure terrifié en étreignant son mari. Draco pinça les lèvres et tenta de se rappeler quelque chose qui indiquerait ce que son fils pouvait être en train de faire, un endroit où il aurait voulu aller ou échapper, ce que Draco comprenait tout à fait, car Astoria était et avait toujours été odieux et c'était difficile de la supporter. Comme son mari ne lui était d'aucune aide, Astoria lâcha le bras de Draco et se rendit jusqu'au vendeur du magasin, Mr. Burke, un parent éloigné, qui venait juste d'arriver pour comprendre d'où venait cette agitation dans son magasin.

Le problème de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le jeune Scorpius n'était pas difficile à résoudre pour Draco car comme tout enfant qui en était capable, Scorpius était sans l'ombre d'un doute au « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facécieux ». Draco en était d'autant plus sûre qu'il se rappelait qu'à Noël dernier, Scorpius avait désespérément voulu entrer dans le magasin avec un groupe de ses amis, mais Astoria lui avait répondu un Non sans réplique, sans lui donner l'ombre d'une explication. Il se souvenait qu'il en avait résulté une grosse dispute entre les deux autres membres de sa famille.

Draco fut sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa femme accuser Mr. Burke du rapt de son enfant. Draco secoua la tête dans une fatigue grandissante en voyant les singeries de sa femme. Ils étaient mariés depuis seize ans et sa femme était aussi ignorante, agressive et amère que d'habitude. Vieillir n'avait rien changé à son caractère, et les traits qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle des années auparavant au magasin de Farces étaient maintenant les choses qui l'irritaient le plus chez elle.

«-Astoria, arrête ça, je sais où il est. Il est au magasin de farces et attrapes, lâcha Draco avec amertume. Astoria stoppa tout mouvement et se tourna lentement vers lui, la bouche toujours ouverte dans une expression bizarre coincée entre quelque part entre le ricanement et le cri consterné.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? dit-elle, dans un fort grincement de voix qui fit frissonner Draco quand il réalisa – pas pour la première fois – que sa voix était pratiquement la même que celle de Bellatrix. Draco ne comptait pas laisser sa femme causer un esclandre et il ouvrit grand la porte de la boutique avant d'expliquer d'une voix calme et mesurée :

-C'est un jeune garçon, Astoria, voila pourquoi on le trouvera là-bas, dit Draco avant de continuer d'une voix bien plus ferme, comme son père. Allons laissons ces gens tranquilles, ils n'ont rien fait de mal.

Astoria loucha son mari, se demandant si créer une dispute mènerait à quelque chose et à son expression formelle, on voyait qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas répliquer. Mr. Burke, stupéfait, remua la tête dans son dos alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour la tête haute et sortait dans la rue en direction du magasin de farces. Sur le chemin, elle tempêtait, écartant brutalement les sorcières et sorciers qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, elle frappa même une petite fille pour la simple raison qu'elle était une fille de moldus, qui se retrouva sur le pavé où elle éclata en sanglots. Astoria l'ignora, mais Draco se précipita vers l'enfant et la remit debout avant de présenter ses excuses aux parents et leur donner un peu d'argent pour acheter une autre glace à la petite fille. Puis il se redressa et partit en courant derrière Astoria.

Mrs Malfoy fit une pause devant la boutique et corrigea sa tenue d'un « humpf » retentissant venant tout droit de ses narines. Draco attrapa gentiment sa main alors qu'elle allait pousser la poignée de l'échoppe et la tira doucement vers la rue. Astoria s'arrêta de gesticuler et le regarda avec un air ennuyé sur le visage. Tout d'un coup, tout prenait sens pour Draco.

La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais changée après la guerre était qu'elle était trop jeune. Ele n'avait combattu dans aucune des bataille, elle n'avait jamais vu de gens mourir au bout d'un de ses sorts, et n'avait jamais ressentit ce vide froid dans l'âme à la vue d'une paire d'yeux morts qui la regardait sans aucune émotion. Elle n'avait jamais compris car on lui avait caché la vérité des horreurs auxquelles la guerre avait conduit.

-Je vais y aller, ma chérie, murmura Draco comme s'il parlait à un cheval sauvage et non sa femme. Je sais que tu détestes ce magasin.

Il poussa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns rebelles derrière son oreille et sourit.

-D'autant plus qu'il me semble que tu as laissé un souvenir plutôt douloureux la dernière fois que tu es entrée là-dedans. Allez, laisse-moi faire.

Astoria se figea, incertaine et Draco poursuivit en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme et en la dirigeant vers la rue grouillante.

-Et si tu allais acheter son hibou à Scorpius.

La voix calme et douce mit une expression apaisée sur le visage d'Astoria et sa beauté était de nouveau évidente. Elle sourit et acquiesça, avant de s'éloigner du magasin de farces.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner avec un faux sentiment de vide. Il réalisa que même s'il serait toujours fou de la jeune femme attirante qu'était sa femme et protectif, l'amour et la dévotion qu'il avait ressentit pour elle des années auparavant l'avaient quitté, en même temps que le bonheur.


End file.
